Jo in Wonderland!
by Reinoiswriting
Summary: This is my one-shot for the SEMI-OFFICIAL BTR ONE-SHOT DAY! please read and review...pretty short version of 'Alice in wonderland' with jo as Alice and the other big time rush charcters! PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW IF YOU READ IT! I LOVE REVIEWS..AND ANY POINTERS IN WRITING..SO EVEN IF YOU DONT LIKE IT...LEAVE SOME KIND OF COMMENT!


**A/N: SOOO I AM PARTICIPATING IN THE CELEBRATION FOR BIG TIME RUSH!**

**THIS IS A ONE SHOT INSPRIED BY A COMPLETELY UNRELATED SERIES! HAHALOL**

**I THOUGHT OF THIS AFTER WATCHING THE ANIME Ouran high school host club's HARUHI IN WONERLAND! OH AND IF YOU CANT GUESS WHICH BIG TIME RUSH CHARACTERS PLAY WHICH ALICE IN WONDERLAND CHARACTERS THEN ILL WRITE THEM IN THE AUTHORS NOTES AT THE END!**

**I HOPE EVERYONE ENJOYS IT AND PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**

**I LOVE LOVE LOVE REVIEWS! AND IF YOU LIKE THIS AND HAVENT READ MY STORY BIGTIMELOVE! PLEASE READ IT AND LEAVE A REVIEW!**

**THANK YOU!**

**I DO NOT OWN BIG TIME RUSH, ALL CREDIT GOES TO NICK. I ALSO DON'T OWN THE DISNEY'S 'ALICE IN WONDERLAND. OR FUNIMATION'S OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB THAT MADE THE EPISODE 'HARUHI IN WONDERLAND. ' **

**ALL RIGHTS FOR THESE GO TO THEIR OWNERS. **

JO IN WONDERLAND!

Jo slowly walked approximately 2 feet just behind her father as they approached the exotic looking apartment building.

She sighed to herself, "definitely not North Carolina.."

Her father looked back and smiled, "What dear?"

Jo smiled back and replied, "Nothing."

They continued to walk into the main lobby of the building in silence.

They approached a desk with a plump man sitting behind the counter. he gave them a nonchalant look and spoke monotone-like, "you must be the Taylor's?"

Mr. Taylor smiled and held out his hand to shake. Mr. Bitters' frowned even more and stepped out from behind his desk, "You still have some paperwork and things I need to discuss with you before you can move in!" his unnecessary shouting made the father and daughter take a step back away from him.

Mr. Taylor instructed his daughter to wait in the lobby while he spoke with Mr. Bitters.

Jo gave a half hearted smiled and did as she was told. After the two adults disappeared into an office she glanced around the room. There was no sound or sight that anyone was around.

Jo took a few steps towards a window and peered outside. It was as if as soon as they entered the building the world had gone silent.

She could faintly hear her father speaking with the loud man.

"Yes, my daughter was scouted by -company.."

"…they insisted this was the place for the future famous.."

The conversation went on but Jo was tuning it out, obviously uninterested.

Something else had actually caught her attention. She could hear the elevator coming down, and her curiosity wanted to know who would be steeping out of it. She felt as if she was going to explode when she heard it stop and the doors slowly began to open.

She leaned forward, but nobody was in the elevator.

"why would it come down if there was no one in there?" she mumbled before taking a few steps closer.

Jo looked back at the office door her father was behind. 'I'll be back before he notices', after telling herself this she walked straight over to the elevator and jumped back in shock.

There was no floor in the elevator…

She stared strangely and looked down, it was like an endless dark pit.

She rushed over to the office and flung the door open, "Hey, your elevator.."

But the room was empty.

Puzzled, Jo exited the office and looked around. There was no sight of her father or the big loud guy.

Where could they have gone?

The blonde was determined to figure it out. Only seconds later, the front entrance to the Palm woods opened and in ran a small girl dressed as a rabbit.

"I'm late! I'm late! I'm really, really late!

I've got to hurry soon or the queen will close the gate!"

The little girl only looked about 11 with semi dark brown hair.

The girl ran past Jo and towards the elevator. Instinctively Jo ran and reached out for the 'rabbit' girl,

"Don't go in there…!"

The rabbit smiled at her before leaping down into the elevator and falling.

Jo frantically ran over a looked down. The 'what ever it was' was out of sight. Breathing heavily Jo was beginning to become frightened, "What the…why was she dressed that way? And what am I supposed to do?"

She glanced around the room, nobody in sight, she whispered to herself, "This place is too weird."

She slowly stepped away from the elevator, or what it should be called 'endless pit'.

Jo glared when she noticed a hall way near her, she pointed as if someone was standing next to her, "Was this here before?"

She honestly couldn't remember, but began walking down it. Once, she got to the end, Jo opened the door and raised her eyebrows, "Why is there a hallway behind this door?"

She walked down, slightly faster than she did before and opened the door at the end. Another hallway lay before her. This time Jo ran down the hallway and opened the door at the end. Another hallway. She frowned and grumbled to herself frustratingly and ran down the hallway.

"Hello?!" she shouted and heard the echo all the way down the past hallways.

Giving up on finding the end of the endless hallways, she turned back and started heading towards the way she came.

Bang! She walked straight into the wall.

Not believing what was in front of her, she put her hands up against the wall. She removed her hands and stared at it. It looked like where she had come from. It was like the wall was painted so you'd think your walking back down all those hallways with open doors, but really its just a wall.

Jo looked all around her and felt each wall, "How the heck.."

'I could've swore this is the way I came from..' she thought, ' but none of the four sides around me are exits, they are just walls painted to look like it's a long hallway.'

She stopped and thought it over for a minute, but how the heck did this happen? I did just walked from one of these ways, but now they are all solid walls….

_Squeak, squeak.._

Jo looked down at her feet, there was a small gray mouse that ran out of a Barbie sized door at the bottom of the wall.

She knelt down on her knees and peeked through the doors. It looked just like the front lobby.

She raised an eyebrow to herself , but was it just another painting?

Jo slowly put her hand through the door.

Her hand went through. Jo turned to the small gray mouse, "But how?"

The mouse stared back at her, and she could've swore it was smiling at her.

"Well, Mr. mouse, can you tell me how to get through here?"

The mouse turned its head slightly and ran back through the door.

Jo shook her head at herself, "Nice, Jo, asking a mouse for help." she scolded herself.

An idea popped into her head and she put her face right next to the doors. Maybe there's someone on the other side of this door.

"Hello?!" she shouted and waited for a response. Nothing was heard other than herself starting to squirm and try to somehow get to the other side of the wall.

She reached her hand back in through the door trying to grab anything she might be able to get her hands on. Suddenly, slightly to the left on the other side of the small doors, she could feel something just out of reach from her fingertips.

"Ugh!" she groaned in frustration and stretched her arm and hand out the most she could until what ever was brushing against her hand was in reach. Finally! She got a hold of it. Jo froze for a second when she felt some kind of matter on her hands from the object. She let go of the object and pulled her hand back through the door to examine what was now on her fingers.

Her eyes grew wide and she smelled the pink creamy stuff.

"Frosting?" She asked herself confused, "what the heck?"

She shrugged her shoulders and licked it off her finger. Not realizing what she had just done, releasing the spell and making it possible for her to enter and become a citizen of wonderland.

Jo felt a small tingle inside her stomach as she finished licking the frosting off of her fingers.

"Strawberry…" she exclaimed to herself and smiled. She let out a yawn and began to stretch her arms.

"Why am I suddenly so tired?" with out thinking she lay down her head and drifted off into a deep sleep.

As the beautiful blonde slept away, her body began to shrink. It grew smaller and smaller, so small that the size of a crumb would look big next to her.

And little did anyone one, other than the queen of wonderland herself, the small door began to glow a pale blue as it transformed the other side into the gates of wonderland.

The queen smiled evilly as she sat in her throne peering into her magic seashell.

" Oh little rabbit, a new comer awaits near the gate."

The little rabbit smiled foolishly and jumped around the room, "Queen! Mad Hatter will be quite excited!"

The queen stood up as her loyal subjects waited for her to say something, "People of wonderland,"

She addressed them kindly, "Alice has come!" with that the queen sat back down and smoothed her read dress. The rabbit jumping happily next to her thrown, she quickly leaned next to the rabbits ear, "As long as she doesn't go for my caterpillar and can play the game of arts she can keep her head."

The rabbit looked at the Red Queen and smiled as they both continued to watch the citizens before them cheer.

Meanwhile the Mad Hatter sat in his garden drinking tea. He sighed deeply, "Oh how each day becomes more boring than the rest."

A few minutes later his cat appeared in the seat next to him. The cat smirked and leaned his head against his masters shoulder, "I have great news for you." he closed his eyes and purred.

The Hatter stirred a spoon around in his tea cup, "And what is it today, the queen didn't execute another player of the arts did she?" his voice had no interest in his question at all.

The cat slyly stood up from his chair and walked around his masters'. "I would think the Hatter would be the most interested in the newest citizen of wonderland.." he trailed out his voice, "but I guess not." he turned to walked away.

"Wait!" the Hatter shouted and looked up , very interested, "You don't mean…"

The cat smiled wildly, "Its Alice!"

What felt like hours later, Jo sat up and rubbed her eyes. She looked around remembering the horrible dream she had just had about the palm woods. She stood up and went to open the door that was in front of her, when she realized what she was wearing.

"AAHHH!" she screamed and looked down at the blue fluffy dress she was wearing, "When did I change?"

She turned around slowly and there was an enormous pile of cloth behind her.

She tugged on them and studied the design. Sure enough they were the clothes she was wearing before.

Frightened and unsure of what to do, Jo ran through the doors and screamed.

"Help! DAD! Anybody!" her voice echoed but nobody was around. Every piece of furniture was giant sized.

She took a few deep breaths, "Its just a dream, yes a very realistic dream and I'll wake up if I just.." pinching her arm as she finished her sentence, "Ouch!"

"Okay, Okay.." she tried calming herself as she rubbed the red spot on her arm.

_Thump, thump, thump, _

The sound of something running behind her, made Jo turn around swiftly and stare at the 'nothing' she heard.

She quickly looked around her as if there would be some weapon she could defend herself with , if she had to. There was a large golden spoon not to far away from her, quickly she ran over and picked it up.

_Thump, Thump, Thump,_

This time Jo was positive there was something running behind her,

Trying her best to sound brave, "Come out who ever you are!" and she glared around her waiting for something to show itself.

_Thump, Thump, Thump_

Jo quickly turned around to face what ever was charging at her from behind.

Her pupils went small and she took off running as the mouse from earlier ran after her.

She dropped the spoon and shouted frightened at the animal,

"I'm not food! Please don't eat me! I promise I don't taste good!"

Suddenly she looked back and the mouse stopped in its tracks, she stared up at it….

Then she realized…

"AAHHHHHH!"

Not watching where she ran, Jo was now falling down the bottomless pit in the elevator.

The fall was a long way down and she screamed as she fell,

"I'd rather go back to North Carolina and work at McDonalds'!"

She watched intently as she fell and screamed. Jo could now see a small light that was growing at the bottom as she fell further.

As what was beneath her became clearer, she screamed even higher and louder as the table in the light grew closer to her.

"AAHHH..-OOF!"

She splattered onto the table. "Ouch." she mumbled, whether she was being sarcastic or not she couldn't tell.

Jo lifted her head up an noticed a smiling man staring straight at her.

"What?" Jo stared back at him.

He narrowed his eyes and leaned over at her, dangerously close to her face. Instinctively she leaned away and gave him an odd look, "What are you doing?"

Not answering her question she dark haired boy shouted, "Lightning!"

And a small gray and white dog came running up.

Jo stared at the dog curiously. The small animal was dressed in a suit and wearing a hat, it barked in response to his master.

The boy smiled at his dog kindly and spoke, "Do we have a pile for lost girls?"

The dog looked at Jo then back to the boy before barking again.

"We don't?"

The dog barked a few more times.

The boy thought intensely for a few moments before turning back to the girl,

"If we don't have a place for you.." He paused and then glared at her, "Then get out!"

He began walking away with his dog, and started searching into a pile of things.

Jo looked around the room, it was completely filled with stuff. Most of it looked worn and she thought should have been recycled or taken to the junk yard.

Jo climbed off the table and walked over tp the boy as he dug through the pile.

"Um, excuse me?" she tapped his shoulder.

He turned around swiftly and smiled at her, "Alice, why don't you run along and find someone else to bother, im very busy."

Jo froze in confusion as to why he called her 'Alice'.

The boy began throwing things behind him as her continued his search.

He mumbled, "I got to find, got to find it…."

Jo stared at him, "You look familiar.." she whispered to herself.

The boy continued his search ignoring her.

Jo glanced around the room, not seeing an exit she tapped the boy's shoulder again.

"Yes?" He turned around and smiled at her.

Jo felt hopeful and smiled back, "Could you show me how to get out?"

The boy stared at her before turning back around and searching again, "Can't too busy!"

Jo dropped her jaw in surprise and wrinkled her eyebrows, "Just point me in the right direction!"

The boy didn't even turn around to look at her, "Can't ! I got to find it!"

Jo glared at him and let out a deep breath to relieve some frustration.

She stared as he frantically searched.

Looking around the piles of things, she began searching. Not exactly sure why she did, or what she was looking for; but if she could find whatever it was he was looking for then she could make him show her the way out of this crazy place.

Digging through a nearby pile she threw things behind her, not really concerned about the crashed each item made as she tossed them.

Not too long after she came across a Helmet. Picking it up and wiping the dust off of it, Jo turned around and shouted to the boy,

"Is this what your looking for?"

The boys eyes lit up with glee and he sprinted over to her, "My Helmet!"

He grabbed it from her hands and hugged it tightly before placing it on his head.

Jo smiled and felt happy to have helped him find it.

'now's my chance..' she told herself.

"Hey so now that we've found your Helmet, can you show me the way .."

He cut her off, "Wait! How'd you know about my helmet if we've never met before?"

Jo stopped and blinked stupidly.

'How did I know..'

She shrugged her shoulders, "A hunch I guess…"

The boy smiled and pointed behind her, "You'll find the exit that way."

Jo smiled widely and started running in that direction, "Thank you !"

The boy turned to his dog, "So what do you think, should we tell Camille?"

Just as she reached the door and stepped out, her feet slipped and she fell into a pool of water.

After floating back to the top, Jo wiped her face and swam to the edge, "I officially don't want to live her anymore.." she mumbled to herself.

Not realizing anyone was around her, she climbed out and began ringing out how dress.

"Living here isn't so bad,

And you were the one to enter wonderland."

Jo turned around to see a boy dressed as a caterpillar, twice as big as she, sitting on a palm leaf.

Jo gave him a confused expression, "Did you say wonderland?"

The Caterpillar smiled brightly at her,

"of course! Where else did you think you were?

But I do understand if your head was in a blur,

After such a fall,

No one is likely to remember it all."

Jo looked at him oddly, "why are you speaking in rhymes?"

The caterpillar winked at her,

" the question isn't whether I always speak in rhymes,

Its, 'why do you not, do you think its such a waste of time?'"

Jo wasn't sure what the caterpillar. Ignoring what he said, realizing it wasn't going anywhere, she forced a smile and asked, "Can you direct me to the exit?"

The caterpillar smiled,

"Someone as composed as I,

Would never break the law,

The queen wont let you leave so soon,

Without a personal audience with you."

Jo raised and eyebrow and crossed her arms, "Someone as composed as you?" disbelief traced her tone of voice.

The caterpillar nodded his head in response.

Jo smirked, "So you've never dressed up as a girl to attend a math lecture?"

She almost laughed at the surprise on his face.

Jo thought about what she had said.

'why the heck would I ask something so absurd, and from the look on his face I got it right…. No one is this good at guessing, especially me, and I've never met someone who looked like a caterpillar before so how would I know something like this….

The caterpillar leaned down and glared at her,

"I've never met you before,

The fact that you know that, Alice,

Is another history behind a locked door."

Jo took in a deep breath, "Why is everyone calling me Alice? My name is…"

She didn't get to finish, as a small dark woman and a round pale man came tumbling over to the caterpillar.

They were both dressed like one another, and were around the same size as Jo.

"The Queen wants you!" the man shouted.

The woman was holding a clipboard in her arms and giggled, "To cut off your head!"

The two pf them laughed as they grabbed two of the caterpillars arms and dragged him away.

Jo stood there and watched almost not believing what she was seeing.

Just before the three got out of sight the caterpillar shouted to her,

"Alice! The only way to find your way,

Is to win the game of arts, the queen is battling in today!"

Jo shook her head confused, "the game of arts? What's he talking about a gate?"

She rolled her eyes and turned to walk away. When a small bumble bee flew over to the leaf the caterpillar was on and took a bite of it. It wouldn't have been any interest to Jo but when the small bug began to grow and grow, until he was the size of a 'Freight Train'.

The huge 'bee' walked away and disappeared.

"I wonder if it will restore me to my regular size?" Jo turned back and tore off a piece of the leaf for herself.

She smelled the leaf, it stunk awfully.

She looked at the plant disgusted, "I hope this works.."

Jo plugged her nose and shoved the leaf down her throat.

She waited a few seconds before she began to grow.

She stopped growing and smiled, "I'm back to my original size!"

She had spoken to soon, and her body began to grow again.

She yelped and held the end of her blue dress down to cover her upper legs.

When she stopped growing for good, Jo could hear laughing in the distance.

Not worrying about the length of her dress anymore, she ran in the direction the voices came from.

When she reached a garden , not to far into the palm trees, she stopped.

There was a blonde boy who resembled a cat, and a dark haired boy dressed in a raggedy suit and a top hat drinking tea.

Both boys looked up at her and frowned, the boy in the hat looked away from her, "there's no room."

Jo looked around at the table that had chairs for almost twenty people.

"what?" she was confused.

The cat shook his head, "Exactly what he said, there's no room for you."

Jo, not caring what they were trying to do, shrugged, "Okay."

Just as she turned around to walk off, The dark haired boy stood up, knocking his chair backwards,

"Fine! If you insist, then take a seat." the cat pulled out a seat

Jo slowly made her way over to the table and sat down.

The cat smirked and pulled a tea cup out of no where, then the top hat boy poured tea into it.

Jo went to take a sip, but stopped think back about everything she had eaten so far in the bizarre place.

"Wait," she looked at them, "this isn't going to make me grow again is it?"

The Hatter gave a million dollar smile, "Of course not! I'd never give Alice something that could harm her."

Jo looked at him worried, " that stuff could hurt me?!"

She began to panic, "what if I die? How long do I have left? Whose going to tell my dad?…."

The cat cut her off, "This will help." He pulled up a pizza box and opened it. Inside was a ordinary cheese pizza cut into the shape of a heart.

Jo smiled and reached for a piece, " that was the day you caught me in my lie.."

She took a bite not thinking about what she had just said.

The Hatter and his cat stared at her oddly and exchanged a look between one another.

The Hatter rested his chin on top of his arms on the table, " You remember that Alice?"

The cat slapped his arm and turned to Jo, " But, dear Alice, we have never met before today?"

Jo raised her eyebrows and swallowed her food before speaking, " I know, and don't call me Alice my name is Jo."

The two of them jumped over the table and knocked her to the ground.

"What the…?!" Jo shouted.

The Hatter and his cat stood over her, "If the queen hears you say that, it'll be.."

The cat finished his sentence, "…Off with your head."

The Hatter looked at his cat and shrugged his shoulders, "Unless you win the game of arts, then she'll let you keep your head."

The cat nodded in a agreement.

Jo stared up at the two, "What's the game of arts?"

The Hatter and the cat looked from her to each other before bursting into laughter,

"You don't know what the game of arts is?!" they exclaimed.

Jo stood up off the ground and dusted her dress off. She looked down at her feet and smiled noticing she was back to her normal size.

"Your pizza worked! I'm back to normal!" she hugged cat tightly.

He blushed lightly and hugged her back until she let go.

The Hatter smiled and started walking away, "If you follow me, ill explain the games of arts and lead you to the queen herself."

Jo nodded and followed him.

The Hatter explained the game of arts and how to win.

"You see," he began, "the Queens best men, Tweedle-dee and Tweedle-dum, find the best of the best in the game of arts. Then the queen judges them and if they match her skills they win. But if you cant measure up or you surpass her, she shouts, 'Off with their head!' and then they lose their head."

The cat nudged Jo's arm, "It's pretty simple."

Jo shrugged , "So it's like acting for an audition?"

The two boys raised an eyebrow at her in confusion.

Jo smiled and explained what she meant, " Because you act or sing of some sort and people judge you on it to decide whether you perform for the queen or not."

The Hatter shrugged his shoulders, "I guess you could say that, but don't explain it that way to anyone else that way, it just sounds absurd."

Jo narrowed her eyes at him, not certain if he was trying to say her explanation was dumb or not.

The cat smiled and pointed just ahead of this small group, "There is the Queen's castle!"

Jo looked confused at the building. It looked exactly like the Palm Woods.

'I'm not really back am I?' she wondered.

They walked in and the place was crawling with people. There were people singing, dancing, jumping screaming, and a few people doing acrobatics.

"Okay definitely not the same Palm Woods from earlier.." she looked around the room excitedly.

The Hatter Leaned over to his cat, "I thought you said Alice didn't remember the Palm woods?" He whispered so the girl couldn't hear them. The cat 'Sshh-ed' his friend.

"She is still Jo besides if you keep asking me things like that, Camille will get mad at us for talking out of character."

The Hatter nodded and both boys smiled as Alice turned back to them, "Are either of you in the games of arts?"

The hatter smiled and shook his head, the cat elbowed him and he spoke, "Oh ya, umm….we aren't in the games of arts , but Alice is."

Jo stared at them with disbelief, and shook her head, "No… I didn't sign up or anything, and I don't want to!" She whined.

The cat shook her softly by her shoulders, "You can do this, you're the best actor I know."

A blush ran over both of their cheeks, and the cat removed his hands from her shoulders.

Jo looked down at her feet but both boys could see her trying to hide her smile.

The sound of Trumpets rang through the air and everyone began to get down on their knees and bow, as a girl with dark hair wearing a beautiful red dress entered the room.

Jo got down and kneeled next to the two boys, "Is that the Queen?" she whispered.

But before either boy could speak, the queen shouted, "Where is Alice?!"

Everyone went silent and Jo was too afraid to stand up.

The Queen glanced over the crowd, "Who ever is helping her hide with lose their head if they don't not present her immediately." she tapped her foot and impatiently waited.

The Hatter and the cat nodded to each other before pushing Jo out of the crowd in front of the Queen.

The Queen's face was red with anger and she yelled, "Hatter! Cat! Were you or were you not helping Alice?"

The Hatter and his cat stood up and stepped forward.

"Dear Queen, we were not." He lied.

The Queen took a step closer to them and leaned towards them so far they bent themselves slightly backwards to keep their faces from touching.

She glared from one boy to the other.

Jo felt a small stab of guilt hit her, they did help her a lot it wouldn't be terrible if they lost their heads because of it.

Jo cleared her throat and spoke plainly, "I think you may be mistaken, but I'm not Alice.."

"Silence!" the Queen shouted and took a few steps around the crowd.

The rabbit running up and handing her a seashell. She stared at it for a few minutes before calling out to more people, "Guardian of Lost things step forward! Mad Hatter and his Cat step forward! And.."

She paused and her face got a whole lot angrier, "Caterpillar step forward!"

The boy who Jo had helped find his helmet stepped forward, as did the Caterpillar.

The queen tapped her foot to the floor, and the room we were in altered. It was now a court room, each person she had called upon, including me, were in chains. The Queen sat in an enormous chair and glared down upon the four boys and girl.

The queen wouldn't looked directly at Jo and she sounded annoyed when she spoke,

"Alice, did you or did you not seek out Caterpillar?"

Jo wouldn't answer.

The Queen raised her voice, "Alice!"

Jo glared up at her very annoyed at being called Alice, "I'm not Alice!"

The Queen stood up on her chair and shouted, "Alice, Did you or did you not seek out The Caterpillar?!"

Realizing she wasn't going to get anywhere in trying to convince them she wasn't

'Alice,' Jo shouted back, "No!" she thought about it, her voice grew quiet, "Well, I mean I wasn't trying to, I sort of just ran into him.."

The queen turned to the four boys, "did you all try to pursue Alice by singing her a song?"

Jo wrinkled her eyebrows, 'when did that happen? That never happened…' she thought.

The four of them bowed down and begged for forgiveness.

Jo didn't like that this girl had so much effect on them. It wasn't right for one person to be upset over something that didn't happen and why did they admit to a false accusation…?

Jo tried to speak with respect, as to not make the Queen mad again, "Queen, I'm sorry to correct you but they never once sang to me."

The Queen narrowed her eyes and growled, "I don't believe your lies! I saw it myself!"

Jo started to shout, "But they never…"

A flash of the caterpillar singing outside her window went through her mind.

"What the…but that didn't.."

The flash in her mind showed three of the four boys pushing and shoving as they tried to sing to her. Then the Hatter came walking up all swollen and terrible looking.

"But that didn't happen at all.." Jo whispered to herself.

But then why did she remember it? And when did it exactly happen…?

Jo stared up at the Queen, " Even if they did, that's nothing to be upset about."

The Queen glared and shouted, "So they admit! Off with their heads!"

The four boys hung their heads not even trying to escape.

Jo frantically looked around the dark space surrounding them as guards began to appear.

She tried to persuade the Queen, "But Queen! That in no way should offend you! It's unruly to pass such judgment for something that's not even a crime!"

The Queen raised her arm in the air and the guards backed up a few feet. She slowly walked down from her and stood in front of Jo. Hatter, the Cat, Caterpillar and the Guardian of Lost things all lifted their heads and smiled as a tear rolled down the Queens cheek.

Jo blinked a few times and looked at all of them like they were crazy.

The Queen pointed into the dark space and a light came in, a woman standing in it.

Jo stared blankly, unable to comprehend what was going on.

The Queen hugged her and whispered, "She asked us to. She never got to see you grow up so she asked to make it possible."

The Queen let go of her; Jo stared at the woman standing in the distant light.

"Mom…" she whispered before running towards her.

The light around them shone bright as Jo was able to embrace her mother into a hug she had never felt.

Tears fell from each of them and Jo felt as if everything around them was disappearing.

"I'm sorry." her Mother whispered.

Jo shook her head and cried into her mother's shoulder, "I love you…"

Jo opened her eyes and stretched her arms. She was still riding in the car with her father.

She yawned and smiled over at him, "where are we headed?"

Her dad chuckled and gave her a puzzled look, "Sweetie, how could you not remember?"

He had a hint of joking sarcasm in his voice.

Jo looked outside the car as they pulled into the Palm Woods parking lot. Her dad parked and turned to his daughter before letting her climb out of the vehicle, "You ready for this?" he asked excitedly.

She nodded vigorously, "I wonder what kind of people ill meet here.." she thought of all the people In her dream and smiled lightly.

Her dad gave a stern look, "Before any of that, I want you to help me un pack everything."

Jo nodded and they both climbed out of their car.

Jo smiled looking up at the Palm Woods Building, it looked just as it did in her dream….

She grabbed her suitcase, took a deep breath and whispered to herself,

"And my journey begins."

**A/N: SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, **

**I HOPE EVERYONE LIKED THIS! IT IS A ONE SHOT, SO THAT WAS THE END****L BUT I LOVED WRITING IT SO I HOPE EVERYONE ENJOYED IT! PLEASE COMMENT AND REVIEW! I LOVE COMMENTS AND REVIEWS! AND PLEASE READ MY STORY SERIES THING….ITS CALLED BIGTIMELOVE!…..**

**AND IF ANYBODY DIDN'T GUESS WHICH BIG TIME RUSH CHARACTERS WERE WHICH THEN HERE THEY!**

**QUEEN OF ARTS (LOL INSTEAD OF HEARTS) WAS CAMILLE!**

**THE RABBIT WAS KATIE!**

**ALICE WAS OBVIOUSLY JO!**

**GUARDIAN OF LOST THINGS WAS CARLOS!**

**TWEEDLE-DEE AND TWEEDLE-DUM WAS SUPPOSED TO BE GUSTAVO AND KELLI**

**THE BUMBLE BEE WAS FREIGHT TRAIN!**

**THE CATERPILLAR WAS LOGAN!**

**THE CAT WAS KENDALL!**

**THE MAD HATTER WAS JAMES!**

**AND IM PRETTY SURE THAT WAS EVERYONEBODY! **

**THANK YOU FOR READING AND PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


End file.
